Komora Stones
Komora Stones were introduced in 2016 as part of the Dark Stigma storyline as a plot device, where it's stated that the stones serve as the "core" of the Stigmals. Then players began to receive them as actual item, but their purpose stayed a mystery for quite a time. On June 29, 2016 Feats were added in the form of daily, weekly and monthly ones. Later, Event Feats are added starting with the Raid Event Urban Decay. Komora Stones are now obtained by accomplishing these Feats. The Stone Exchange opened on July 26, 2016. Players can now exchange their Komora Stones into: Standard Items * 1 x 22-PWR UR Ticket for 100,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * 100 x Power Potion for 7,500 Komora Stones (Limit: 3) * 100 x Energy Drink for 7,500 Komora Stones (Limit: 3) * 1 x Healing Powder for 500 Komora Stones (Limit: 5) * 1 x Healing Mist for 500 Komora Stones (Limit: 5) * 1 x Refined Soul Tincture for 500 Komora Stones (Limit: 5) * 1 x Mystic Mist for 500 Komora Stones (Limit: 5) * 5 x Power Potion (Bound) for 200 Komora Stones (Limit: 30) * 5 x Energy Drink (Bound) for 200 Komora Stones (Limit: 30) * 1 x Vast Card Box for 100,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) Chaos Cards & Shards Shards for the Almighty Rares * 1 x Gold Shard for 4,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 999) * 1 x Silver Shard for 2,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 999) * 1 x Bronze Shard for 650 Komora Stones (Limit: 999) Almighty Rares NOTE: All stages are bound. * Added December 2018: (Chaos I) Ragnablaze Bahamut for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * Added February 2019: (Chaos I) Ultrastorm Leviathan for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * Added April 2019: (Chaos I) Wrathkind Hecatoncheir for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * Added June 2019: (Chaos I) Armageddon Ouroboros for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * Added August 2019: (Chaos I) World-Shattering Golem for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * Added October 2019: (Chaos I) Avowed Executor Efreet for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) * Added December 2019: (Chaos I) Star Expunger Lindworm for 240,000 Komora Stones (Limit: 1) Cards NOTE: All stages are bound. Arbiters of Justice * (Nature I) Arbiters of Justice (UR), Start Price: 10,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange * (Water I) Arbiters of Justice (UR), Start Price: 10,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange * (Flame I) Arbiters of Justice (UR), Start Price: 10,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange Card Costs: # 10,000 Komora Stones # 20,000 Komora Stones # 40,000 Komora Stones # 60,000 Komora Stones # 80,000 Komora Stones # 100,000 Komora Stones # 140,000 Komora Stones # 170,000 Komora Stones # 180,000 Komora Stones # 200,000 Komora Stones Lutia the Destined On December 19, 2016 the limits were reset (except the Arbiters of Justice Card) and new cards added. * (Nature I) Lutia the Destined (UR), Start Price: 15,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange * (Water I) Lutia the Destined (UR), Start Price: 15,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange * (Flame I) Lutia the Destined (UR), Start Price: 15,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange Card Costs: # 15,000 Komora Stones # 30,000 Komora Stones # 60,000 Komora Stones # 90,000 Komora Stones # 120,000 Komora Stones # 150,000 Komora Stones # 210,000 Komora Stones # 255,000 Komora Stones # 270,000 Komora Stones # 300,000 Komora Stones Transcendental Valtra On July 17, 2018 new cards were added. * (Nature I) Transcendental Valtra (UR), Start Price: 20,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange * (Water I) Transcendental Valtra (UR), Start Price: 20,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange * (Flame I) Transcendental Valtra (UR), Start Price: 20,000 Komora Stones, price rises after each exchange Card Costs: # 20,000 Komora Stones # 40,000 Komora Stones # 80,000 Komora Stones # 120,000 Komora Stones # 160,000 Komora Stones # 200,000 Komora Stones # 280,000 Komora Stones # 340,000 Komora Stones # 360,000 Komora Stones # 400,000 Komora Stones Players cannot exchange items past their allowed amount. There's no fixed time period in regards to the exchange limit reset. Category:Gameplay Category:Funds